


Stories of the Second Self: Trick-or-Drink

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [162]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Quinn Erickson had it rough growing up in a rundown house, no mother, and a father who was ostracized by the neighbors until he committed suicide. Left on his own, Quinn had to struggle to make ends meet and stave off the house being declared condemned. Then came Quinn's death and awakening three days later. Still without a heartbeat and not breathing, Quinn sees a chance to more fully express to the people around town just how much he'd taken from them.
Series: Alter Idem [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Trick-or-Drink

Always the awkward kid, I grew up into an anti-social adult. In this small fucked up town anti-social was the best option. Whispers of my dad, and no mom around when I grew up, translated into him and me being ostracized. It was the usual; crossing the street from our house by trick-or-treaters, insults traced into the snow of our yard in winter, and crank calls to police in order to have them roust us in the night all year round.

When I was sixteen, dad got drunk one night and decided he'd had enough. He ended it all in the garage with a greased power cord made into a noose. From there, I was on my own. I dropped out of high school and had to get a job, and then I needed a second job.

Multiple times those pricks for neighbors tried getting the house condemned because I didn't have time to mow the yard or shovel snow. They knew my dad wasn’t around, because everything was addressed to me, Quinn Erickson. But for three years I was holding on. Then the world went fuckin' weird and people went with it.

In this rat hole miles away from a real city not many people turned from human into something else, but a few did. Some guy named Mason up and split when everyone found out he was a werewolf.

I'd heard around town that a handful of people started growing wings, but I never saw them. Not sure if that meant they were better than most or worse.

For myself? It came in the middle of the night. I woke up unable to breathe, and instead of my heart racing it slowed. Gasping, I fell out of bed and crawled for my bedroom door, though I never made it. My vision went dark, and what few sounds I could hear grew faint, until I passed out and felt myself growing cold.

Sure that I had died, I didn't recall any heaven, hell, or light in the distance. Just that I woke up in pretty much the same place I lost consciousness, only I apparently shit and pissed myself while I was out.

I went to go clean myself up but jumped on seeing myself in the mirror. My eyes had gone black and my skin pale. Though, seeing what happened to my teeth really freaked me out. They were the same length but all my teeth were sharp inward curves of white; even my back teeth.

Then, an alarm on my phone went off reminding me to get up for work. Except, checking the date on my lock screen I saw that it was three days later. My bedroom windows were boarded up since I was little, so I had no sense of day or night until the alarm. It had been set for my evening job, which in this time of the year meant it was dark outside.

Given everything else I'd seen going on in the news I came to realize what had happened to me. To be sure, I tried satiating my hunger with food in my kitchen, and realized that eating wasn't going to happen after explosively spitting out the first bite.

Yeah, I knew what I needed to do now. This isn't the way I wanted to be, but they made me the outsider in this town. Comeuppance, I decided, was the bill due them for everything they did to me and my dead father.

It was Halloween night, but the parents and children had already wrapped up their trick-or-treating before the sun set.

My turn!


End file.
